


Let's Wrap Some Presents

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Day 6: Gift Wrapping, Day 6: “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper!”, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Chat comes over, and ends up helping Marinette wrap some presents.





	Let's Wrap Some Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitetiger1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger1337/gifts).



Marinette smiled when she heard the footsteps on her balcony. She quickly rushed over to her skylight, pushing it open to welcome in her cat of a boyfriend. 

"Hi Kitty!" She said, happily. 

"Princess." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

He reveled in the blush it produced, before she pulled her hand away. 

"Your just in time!" She continued, as she left her bed, and he followed her. 

"In time? For what?"

"To help me wrap the presents for our class, of course!"

Their class was having a little get together on Christmas Eve, and they'd decided instead of doing a Secret Santa, to get everyone a little something. As Adrien wasn't allowed to buy gifts though, he'd helped Marinette pick out hers. And was now apparently helping wrap them too. 

They made their way over to her desk, him de-transforming on the way, and sat down. On her desk where little trinkets scattered all over the place. She grabbed her box of wrapping paper and placed it in front of her. 

"So we are going to use these to wrap the presents." She said, gesturing to the box.

"Okay..." He replied, trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing. 

She nodded, giving a little hum of acknowledgement, before busying herself with going through the box. "Okay. This one'll be for Juleka, dark purple to match her color scheme. Um... Rose will obviously have bright pink. Alya will probably have orange and white..." 

"You're actually going to customize the wrapping paper too?" Usually, in his house, they'd all give small 'gifts' to each other, consisting of black, white, or gray wrapping paper. 

"Of course! The gift should be, and feel special!" She replied, before going back to her search. 

He nodded thoughtfully, before picking up some light and dark green. _For Nino,_ he thought to himself. 

"Which one is Nino's gift?" He asked her.

She pointed to something, before going back to what she'd been doing, so he picked it up and began wrapping it.

A few minutes later, Marinette had looked up to see Adrien's progress as he'd been really quietly, and she blanched at what she saw. 

"Adrien! There's more tape on that present then wrapping paper!"

He blushed, giving her the kitten eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad, but if you didn't know what to do, you should've asked me. Not waste all my tape."

He smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to try to do something myself for once. I don't want to have to rely on you for everything."

"Adrien, it's okay to ask for help once in a while... Or every other day. But its good to ask for help! And after you do, you won't need to ask again."

He smiled.

"I didn't ruin the gift, did I?"

 

* * *

 

After Marinette, very patiently, showed Adrien how to properly wrap a present, he did much better.

Sure, there were a few odds and ends, where they had to rewrap a gift a few times, and what not, but the point was Adrien was having fun, and thats all that really mattered (well, and the fact that the presents actually got wrapped).

"Okay, so what presents do we have left?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Um... Alya's and Ivan's... Hey where's my gift?" He made of show of looking around.

"You think I'd actually leave it out so you could spoil the surprise? Nice try, Kitty." She teased.

"Aww." He pouted. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Kitty. No come on, we're almost done!"

Within another half hour, the presents were wrapped, and put in a box, and'll sit on that shelf until Christmas Eve.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and with that came the class's gift exchange.

Marinette handed out her gifts one by one.

"Sweet! A new pair of headphones!"

"Aw, girl! A signed Ladybug phone case!?! How did you even get this!?!"

"These earmuffs are so cute! Thank you!"

As she finished handing out the gifts, there was still one remaining one in the box.

"Is that one mine!?!" Adrien asked her, excitedly.

"Yes, Adrien, that's-"

Adrien quickly grabbed it out of the box, before promptly tearing the wrapping paper off of the package.

Inside was a knitted blue hat, identical in color to the scarf she'd made him for his birthday.

He looked up at her in awe.

"Do you like it?" She bit her lip, nervously.

 _Was she serious?_ "I  _love_ it, Mari!" He gave her a tight hug, before promptly putting it on.

He was about the throw the garbage away, when he noticed something else in the box.

It was another hat... Only this one had holes in the top, and was a bright green.

She went up on her toes, to whisper in his ear, "For Chat Noir, so your kitty ears can fit through."

He smiled in understanding, before pulling his girlfriend into a kiss. They rest of their classmates gave a series of "awes", before they left them friends to their business.

Who knew a hat could be so sentimental?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)
> 
> I might eventually add more, idk


End file.
